Songs of the Night
by Ponytail Goddess
Summary: This is a fairytale-like romance story about Haldir that is based upon the poem Haldir and Bramble by The Midnight Kitten. *Complete*


Hello. This fic will be a one-shot and is based on the poem Haldir and Bramble by The Midnight Kitten. I highly recommend that you read that poem before or after you read this fic because it is truly awesome. For those who have read it, this fic will be based on the first chapter of it, because if I add in the second chapter than I would totally have to change the plot. I'm sorry if this is not how you interpreted the fic, but this is how I have. I hope that you enjoy this little work.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with Tolkien Enterprises, nor do I own the poem Haldir and Bramble, though I have borrowed the fic idea from it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Songs of the Night  
  
By: Ponytail Goddess  
  
Once there was an Eldarin woman of immense beauty and stamina who lived deep within the Lothlorien forest. She had a love for the still splendor of the night and found herself walking amongst the woods in the moonlight quite often. Somehow she always found her way to the soft shore of the Nimrodel every night.  
  
But of course, she did not mind. The woman enjoyed the soft swishing of Nimrodel's waters. She adored the placid area where the air was soft and clear, and the trees of Lothlorien faintly rustled with the gentle breeze. Any worry of trouble that had graced her mind during the day would simply float away as she sat near the water's rippling edge, admiring its tranquil waters.  
  
And as she soaked her bare feet in Nimrodel's crystalline waters, a quiet song would always spill from her lips. Her voice was as clear as glass and blended in with the soft rushing noises that the magnificent river produced.  
  
Little did she know though, that a strong, valiant figure was watching her every move and hearing her every song. He sat in a nearby tree, listening to her untainted voice almost every night.  
  
And he loved it. Her enchanting songs showed her obvious appreciation for nature. Not all elves could make up an entire song about a single tree and how it blows gently with the light winds. In fact, he had met very few who were as observant of nature as her.  
  
Never before had Haldir ever laid his eyes upon a woman quite like her. She had a beauty that all of the fair Eldarin people had, but yet there was something more. It was almost as if she had an aura about her of some sort. A kind one filled with peace and solitude.  
  
Haldir would sit in his tree where he was supposed to be keeping watch and would marvel at her and her songs almost every night he had to be a part of the watch. He was quite taken by her, to say the very least. He loved everything about her: the way her platinum blonde hair blew with the sweet breezes, her Valar-like voice, her gentle grace, and everything else that he could decipher from his high perch.  
  
However, he had not the courage to approach her. For it he did, he feared that she would never return and he would never here her silky voice ever again. Plus, if his guard found out that he had a lover, he would never hear the end of it. Thus under these circumstances, Haldir was reduced to merely watching and yearning from on high, atop his perch.  
  
This routine changed on one evening though. It had started out like any other evening: she had came to the water's edge, situated herself at the shoreline, and started to sing quietly with Nimrodel's majestic currents. Haldir quickly became entranced with her song. In fact, he was even more captivated by it tonight than he had been any other night. It was a song unlike any of her others. It was a song requesting love and it was certainly the most exquisite one that had ever flowed from her fair lips.  
  
Then fate had decided to intervene. Haldir became so very enthralled with her song that he lost his balance and came tumbling out of his tree. A loud thud could be heard echoing through the silent forest when he landed, and her song abruptly stopped upon his impact.  
  
Quickly, he found his footing and was standing in a matter of seconds. She was staring at him, wide-eyed. Emotions of alarm, panic, and surprise were all dancing across her face and settling into her deep blue eyes at that very instant. Nevertheless, she did not move a muscle from her spot near the water's edge.  
  
Haldir was quite shocked at the events of the past two minutes as well. He knew not of what he should do or say. Finally, he started to approach her, walking very slowly in an unthreatening manner. He stopped a mere two feet in front of her. She cowered down, afraid of what was soon to come.  
  
"I am terribly sorry sir", she stammered, "I shall leave at once." And with that said she started to turn around and scurry away. A strong had halted her though, gripping her arm tightly.  
  
"Wait", Haldir said, with a hint of what might have been made out to be pleading in his voice, "You do not have to leave."  
  
She stood there, looking into his eyes for a little while. They had kindness within them, and she felt herself relax a little once she knew that there was no danger. When he felt that she would not run from him, he released her arm and lowered his own to his side.  
  
Haldir could not help but notice how much prettier she was up close. She had eyes of a soft blue and extremely silky hair that flowed down her back like a silvery stream. She was adorned in a gown of soft violet and blue tints. Yes, she was indeed very gorgeous.  
  
He knew what he needed to say to her, but he was having a very hard time of mustering up the courage to do so. At last, he whirled around so that his back was to her. "I could not help but overhear your fair voice from my watch area."  
  
She blushed profusely. "I am sorry if I have been a disturbance. It will not happen again." She stuttered out, embarrassed at what she thought was a crime.  
  
Haldir sighed as she had taken what he had said the wrong way. "No, I do not mind your songs at all. They are quite pleasant to my ear." Haldir had a hard time of getting the next part out, as he was not used to being so nice for such a long period of time. "You are welcome to come and sing here whenever you please, for I........I enjoy it."  
  
"Oh", she said, a smile starting to fall into place upon her fair face. "And so what is your name, kind soldier?"  
  
He answered, and so began a long conversation. At first, their talk was just mild and casual. However, they soon learned much about one another and began to speak about more intimate issues. By the morning, both were so fascinated with each other that they did not wish to part ways, though they knew they had to. She departed for her home and he to report to the Lady of Light.  
  
But they met again the next night. And on many occasions after that as well. Soon they became quite accustomed to meeting the other in the forest during the dark hours of the evenings. At these meetings, they would get together and talk about how their days had gone. They would speak of Lothlorien's beauty and of the Lord and Lady that inhabited it. They spoke of the guard and the Valar and anything else that they fancied.  
  
Yet, the night would only be about halfway over when they could no longer think of anything else to say. When this happened, they would sit down upon the soft grass of the forest. Haldir would sit up against a tree, gently leaning up against its trunk. She would then situate herself between his legs so that she could lean upon his chest comfortably. When they were both cozy, he would sneak his arms around her, pulling her in close enough to feel the beating of his heart.  
  
And then she would sing. Every song that she sang with the Nimrodel was beautiful and full of her love for him. On a few occasions, she would request for Haldir to sing along with her. He preferred to just listen to her sing though, for the songs always turned out much better when he did not participate in their creation.  
  
After a long while of singing, she would softly start to drift off into a wonderland of dreams while Haldir kept guard over her sleeping body. When she was nearly asleep, he would whisper loving words into her ears, making her smile as she was carried away.  
  
These wonderful events happened almost every night for quite some time, and they made both elves very happy. And all was well, for a time.  
  
But alas, all good things must come to an end. For now the war of the ring had began and Haldir was summoned to lead the Eldarin guard. His love immediately heard of this, and came to him the following night in tears.  
  
"Oh dearest Haldir, must you truly leave? Cannot someone else take care of this burden?" She questioned, her eyes sparkling with tears that were waiting to be shed upon his reply.  
  
"No, Melduin. I must go. They need me." He replied softly, mentally wishing that he could stay here with her forever without worrying about the ring of doom and Sauron's destruction.  
  
Upon hearing his reply, she quickly burst into a new fit of tears. The miniature Nimrodels flowed down her face, dripping onto his shirt as he tenderly embraced her. He held her more tightly than usual, squeezing his eyes shut so that he would not cry as well. He did not wish to leave her here, but he had to. And he had to stay strong as well. His men were counting on it. He would need all of his willpower to get himself back to his dear Melduin.  
  
A moment of silence filled the air as Haldir savored his last night in Lothlorien. He pulled his beloved closer to him as he inhaled the fresh air once again, knowing he would miss it as soon as he left. He sighed softly as he wiped his own tears away, unsure of what to say to her now.  
  
Then she uttered in a hushed voice, "You............you will return, right? For I shall most definitely perish of grief if you do not."  
  
"Of course I shall!" He declared in a defensive manner, quickly blinking some returning tears out of his eyes before they could roll down his cheeks. He now held her tighter. "No evil shall keep us from being together! Not Orcs or even Sauron himself!"  
  
She started to cry again. He continued muttering though. "Why would not I return? Do you not believe in me and my strength?"  
  
"Of course I believe you can!" She exclaimed and grabbed the front of his tunic, pulling him closer so that she could look him square in the eye. "But I am worried about your welfare! I do not wish for you to pass onto Mandos so soon! Not when there are so many things that we have not done together........."  
  
"Melduin, I love you." He whispered in her ear. "And I promise to come back to you, under one condition............."  
  
She looked up from his chest and saw an odd look in his eyes. She had never seen it before. Quietly, she waited for him to continue, slightly surprised at this new side of him.  
  
"I shall promise to come back.............if you promise to never leave my side for all of eternity." He said slowly, never looking away from her large blue eyes.  
  
She stared, unsure if she had really just heard what she thought she had. "You......you mean marriage?" She asked breathlessly.  
  
"Yes, indeed." He replied, still searching her eyes for a clue about her answer. At long last, she smiled up at him, the moon's clear light hitting her face perfectly. Then, raising herself to the tips of her toes, she very tenderly kissed him upon his lips, bringing passion to the silent forest.  
  
And when they finally parted, she replied in a hushed tone, "I promise."  
  
She then sat down with him and sang him one last song before he departed. Her voice was filled with a mixture of joy and sorrow. She sang of what would be when he returned and tried her best to be positive about it. She serenaded him with a song about eternity and sweet children, of love and of loss, of good and bad tidings, and of all that could be. And all of these topics were laced delicately into her intricate song of love to her dearest Haldir. Her song went on and on until the sun was just peeking over the horizon and through the many trees.  
  
And by then, she knew of what she had to do.  
  
The couple rushed into the capital city and Haldir quickly prepared to leave. They had a few memorable moments as he readied himself to go. At last though, it was time for Haldir to mount his horse, and he did so with much regret in his heart, for he did not wish to leave. However, he knew that he must and he became serious and began the march, not looking back.  
  
It was a good thing that he did not look back though, for he would have seen his dearest Melduin running off in the opposite direction. Quickly, she sprinted to her home and packed herself a bag for the wilderness. She had promised him that she would never leave his side for all of eternity and she did not intend on breaking that promise. Soon she was in pursuit of the guard from a safe distance, clad in a green dress that easily blended in with her surroundings. She silently treaded through the forest, following slowly enough as to not be caught, for she knew that if she were caught, Haldir would throw a fit.  
  
And yes, she would most certainly understand why. He merely wanted her to be safe, but she just couldn't help herself. She had to see that he would be okay with her own sharp Eldarin eyes.  
  
It was many a week before Helms Deep came into view. For Melduin, the walk had grown nearly intolerable. Her feet hurt severely and had an assortment of calluses and blisters on their bottoms now. Plus, her food supply had run out a week ago. Foraging was not at all easy, especially after the army had already picked through everything by the time she arrived at it. Her stomach yearned for nourishment. Her dress was dirty and torn and she felt altogether utterly horrible. However, she did not dare turn back though, for the thought of her Haldir somehow kept her going in the correct direction.  
  
Of course, the trip was not all that easy for Haldir either. His horse did not enjoy the long ride any more than he did. He wished he was back within the deep forest of Lothlorien, down by the Nimrodel with his sweet Melduin. The thought of her there, awaiting his return was the only thing that kept him from going utterly insane during the trip. Thinking of how his life would be when he returned always brought a small smile to his face. He thought of sitting by Nimrodel with her in his arms, perhaps showing his love for her in the most intimate way a lover can do. Children also brought a little smile to his face, for she would surely bear him either a son or daughter. All of the good tidings of his future life brought a smile to his face and provided him with the determination to carry on.  
  
Finally, Haldir found himself within the strong gates of Helms Deep in great need of rest. However, that was a luxury that he would never get to take advantage of, for the opposing army arrived only a few hours after them. A storm brewed in the sky as they took their places upon the stone walls of Helms Deep.  
  
Meanwhile, Melduin was struggling to enter. She could not follow the army in through the door or she would be caught be someone. Yet, she did not give up hope quite yet. She slunk around the stone walls and soon found a way that looked rather promising. There was only a mere wooden gate that held a way into the large sanctuary. Somehow she managed to slide through one of the holes in it, though it was a very tight squeeze. She quietly splashed through the dark and dirty waters and soon found herself in Helm's Deep.  
  
Knowing that there were many Edain females about, she positioned her hair so that it covered her pointy ears. Her dress needed no disguise, for it was so dirty and torn that nobody could tell that it came from an Eldarin origin. Soundlessly, she walked through the surprisingly deserted halls of Helms Deep. She knew that the soldiers had already traveled to the top of the walls, and so she searched long and hard for a stairwell that would lead her to such a place. Thankfully there were no other people about to catch her.  
  
It felt as if hours had passed by the time she found a stairwell that spiraled up the stone fortress. Slowly her aching legs took on each step, the pain of having no rest was finally starting to make her dawdle a bit. The cold stone seemed to bite at her feet with every step she managed. Meduin found herself gritting her teeth as she made her way up the infinite amount of steps.  
  
As she progressed up the stairs, horrible noises started to fill her ears. She could hear screams and shouts of pain and misery. Her face was filled with horror, but she continued climbing the stairs, trying to ignore the loud shouts from above. Soon the stairs started to vibrate, as if the enemy was trying to break down the very walls of the fortress.  
  
Tears were flowing from her eyes by the time that she reached the top of the staircase. She stared at the door hypnotically, rather unsure of what to do. She gasped and suddenly recoiled as a large sword was shoved through the door, blood dripping from its sharp metal blade morbidly.  
  
She then panicked, not knowing about Haldir's condition. Fear had consumed her though and she stood frozen at the door awaiting an impending doom. She truly did wish to see her love safe though. Finally, her will to see him safe overcame her terror of the battle, and so she quickly yanked open the door and came face to face with-  
  
WHAP!!!  
  
Time seemed to stop and her breath caught in her throat as she fell backward. Intense pain was suddenly throbbing through her body. Haldir fell with her and they took a very hard landing on the stone, followed by a loud crunch as some bones gave out upon impact.  
  
Her face filled with shock as she touched his back with her shaking hands, trying to figure out what had happened. There was something there........an arrow, long and sharp, sticking out of his back. Somehow she managed to deduce that it had gone straight through him and impaled her as well.  
  
And he stared at her with disbelief. How was it that she was there and that this had happened? He tried to choke out words but they did not come. There was a warm trickling coming from both of their bodies. Blood, forming a pool beneath them.  
  
They both tried to choke out words, but could not manage any. They learned all they needed to know from each other's eyes though. Tears and raindrops shimmered on their faces as the night went on. Coldness filled their beings as they laid out there, the battle raging on around them. Both continued to suffer long and painful deaths. However, it was not so bad, for they were together, embracing one another for the very last time on Middle Earth. And yet the long and hard battle continued forever on all around them. No longer did they pay it any heed.  
  
Soaked with the cold water and warm blood, they stared into each other's eyes, waiting for an unnatural death to overtake them both. No longer could they hear the battle. The only sounds they could hear were one another's ragged breaths and the sounds of their racing hearts, pounding much too fast.  
  
Cringing, he leaned his head down one last time and placed a kiss upon her forehead with his shivering lips, leaving a dark bloody mark upon her pale head. Then, everything started to slowly go black, his body going numb, shutting down.  
  
Someone...........Aragorn perhaps, tried to save the couple at one point during the night............. He was trying to lift her from him, but to no avail. Haldir wouldn't let her go............ She was almost gone anyhow and so he refused to him take her during her last moments. She was his life and all he had left. There was no hope for either of them any longer and so he wished to savor every last moment he had with her. The man had finally left, respecting their last wish.  
  
And so they slowly drifted away, their vision going black and bodies going paralyzed. A final breath caressed her lips, and then she was gone, him following the same suite a few seconds later.  
  
But this was not a bad end, for in Mandos they forever resided together. She would sing to him the songs of the night while he listened, loving her for all that she was. And all was well there. Forever.  
  
The End.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Melduin: Haldir's pet name for the woman, though her real name is never mentioned in the text. It means something to the effect of "my love that resides by the river".  
  
Well, there it is. Please review. Also, if you have not already, go check out the poem Haldir and Bramble by The Midnight Kitten. It's really awesome!  
  
Thanks for reading my fic! I hope you enjoyed it!  
  
-P.G. 


End file.
